eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Taka Honjo
Taka Honjo (本庄鷹, Honjō Taka) is a wide receiver for Teikoku Alexanders and he is Masaru Honjo's son. His record at the long jump is 8.25m (this is very impressive given the world record is 8.95m) and he holds the Japanese record at the high school level by a wide margin. Appearance Taka has White long Hair and had average height Personality Taka is a calm collective and very cold aloof and doesn't seem motivated to work hard to honing his catching skill and is always training out of habit with no goal because his Father train him every day, however, he shown to respect people with talent such as Yamato and Karin Plot Christmas Bowl Arc Taka is a long-haired player for Teikoku, he unexpectedly demonstrated his catching ability to Monta by catching a ball one handed without even looking up from the book he was reading. He is most likely the one to whom Honjo, history's strongest fielder and Taka's father, was referring to when he said Monta would meet "someone" at the Christmas Bowl. Finding out Taka's lineage, Monta realizes that Honjo-senshu came looking for a strong opponent for his son to beat and to give his son motivation. Similarly, Mamori asked Hiruma to cut out any Teikoku article even mentioning Taka out of fear that Monta would discover his idol's son was the best receiver on the best team in Japan, notable for making 1st team in his first day just like Yamato. His record at the long jump is 8.25m (this is very impressive given the world record is 8.95m) and he holds the Japanese record at the high school level by a wide margin. Because of his consistent daily training with his father, Taka is always training out of habit with no goal, even during Teikoku practice he only finds a challenge in Yamato. Because he cannot find a rival, he prefers to relax and read instead of overexerting himself in public. Like all of the first team, Taka has a 40 yard dash in under 5 seconds. Later in the series, he is shown as having jumping leisurely to intercept Hiruma's pass to Monta. It looks like Taka is floating (or skywalking) like a Hawk would. In chapter 284, Taka is seen using Monta's Devil backfire against him with ease. In other chapters, Taka is shown to be able to strip the ball out of his opposing receiver's hands with only one or two fingers if they manage to catch it. In the mess created during Deimon's attempt to do the Chris Cross, however, he felt that Monta was starting to beat him. Feeling wary, he encourages his teammates to go all-out against Deimon.... After a touchdown by Monta, Taka speeds up to "around Yamato's average speed". After the Christmas Bowl, he is seen exchanging information with Raimon Taro (Monta) on their cell phones before moving away from one another. It was revealed that Taka was the one who recruited Karin on to the team. The Book he was shown to be reading was The Catcher in the Rye. * Like all of the first string Taka can run 40 yards in under five seconds. He can also long jump 8.25 meters. In the manga 'Devilbat Investigations' it was revealed that he has a sister named Hibari Honjo who is a flight attendant. Later in the series, he was requited to join the Dream Team and find other members to join, in the Kantou region with Yamato Takeru. Relationship Teikoku Alexander Takeru Yamato Karin Koizumi Rival Teams Taro Raimon Taka doesn't see Monta as much of threat and believe that Monta's wouldn't beat him however at the Christmas Bowl when Monta show sign that he would have beat him he kelp persisting until final manage to beat him after successfully evade him Taka reflect that only person that beat him at a catching battle was his father, that Monta was very first formidable opponent he had ever face causing him go all at him and Monta noted that he could no longer evade him Techniques/Strategies *The Hawk: Using his training as a long jumper, Taka is able to not only leap high in the air but move as if he's walking on air at a high speed. By using this "flying" ability, Taka can steal balls flying high in the air and turn an impossible catch to their side. Navigation Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teikoku Alexanders Category:Team Japan Category:Wide Recievers